Gumball of the Void
by Abbimation
Summary: The parody of Francis of the Filth. Gumball and his family are now in danger that Elmore is collision into be a part of The Void. Gumball and Darwin have to figure out how to stop the disaster before they're erase from the existence from the world. They have no choice but to listen to Rob to help them.
1. The Prologue

**Hello and I'm back! So basically last year, I lost interest in writing FanFiction. However, I brought back to that experience and tried to write better stories and tried to do my best as possible.**

**Anyways, this is a parody of Filthy Frank's video, Francis of the Filth, but I tried to do family-friendly style, meaning there's no M rating mainly because The Amazing World of Gumball is family-friendly while Filthy Frank wasn't.**

**And remember, The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by Cartoon Network, meaning I didn't create the show. **

**The story takes place right at the very end of The Inquisition. **

**SPOILERS, if you haven't watch The Inquisition, then go watch it before you read this filth. **

**Have fun.**

* * *

The idea how you think the world is different and ordinary, by a traditional drawn/flash character interacts with a CG character... in the live action background? There's no secret that there's no other place to be very oddly but Elmore, in fact there is no normal at all. In the town of Elmore, there are different people, what I mean _different, _I mean not that very normal people. Animals, inanimate objects, strange fantasy creatures, and rarely humans. The town of Elmore is very strange and ordinary and fantasy too.

However, there's a young citizen who lives in a small blue house, a 12 year old blue cat named Zachary Christopher Watterson, or known by his family and friends, Gumball. He has a adopted brother, a 10 year old fish with legs named Darwin, strangely he got his legs when he was at a desert. And a 4 year old named Anais, she rebels Gumball and Darwin as a infant. They been on misadventures of doing crazy and crap stuff. For example, Gumball and Darwin had to return a DVD, which literally, Gumball destroy a copy of Alligators on the Train. They decided to film a low quality version of the feature film and give it to Larry Needlemeyer. And Gumball escapes from detention by riding a mop cart but falls down the broken road bridge to get rid of bad luck, only to end up at the hospital.

* * *

Like I mentioned before, Elmore is a strange place, or is it? There's one secret place where all inanimate objects and any animal or creature would reside because of they make 'mistakes,' erase from their existence and reside to the place of floating grounds, objects flies around the gravity and the sky is nothing but television static, that dimension is called "The Void." The only way to go to the dimension is located at Molly's former house, which it already disappeared before Gumball, Darwin and visits The Void. They rescue Molly from being forgotten before the portal close, however, another character, who was a minor background character who would become Gumball's Nemesis, his name is Rob. Rob tried to grab the handles of... that rainbow and unicorn van... unfortunately, his 2D body peels to a polygon, static body. At least he was out of the portal. He would sneak into the Watterson's house to live in their basement. Then, Rob pretends to be "Doctor Wrecker" to be act villainous for Gumball to be perfect Nemesis, he planned to steal a million dollars from Principle Brown and the student's parents. But he failed and he went to jail. Later, he found a remote from a red van to control the time and planned to destroy Gumball's life. But he realized it's too dangerous to change either the future or past, he saves Gumball's life and he destroys a remote. He would tried to planned Banana Joe as his new nemesis but failed. He tried to take over his world by creating pointless spin-offs. And he tried to kidnapped Banana Joe's mother, she's talented in painting but she would predict the future. He hostage her and he wants to know the future. Until Gumball, Darwin and Banana Joe arrive and save her and erase Rob from existence. Rob failed all his plans, however, he knew bad things would happened to the town of Elmore and the world of Gumball.

* * *

He knew that Elmore would collapse to it's existence and he realized, the transition into live action or become humans is the only way to save Elmore from enter The Void. He disguised as Superintendent Evil to change the citizens into humans. He met a anime girl for unknown reason and trapped her inside of glass. Anyways, he made announcement that he would banned cartoonish actions and behavior in Elmore Junior High, but that's his plan along. His plan is to turn all students of Elmore Junior High to become humans and later evolve live action humans. But once again it was failed due to Gumball and Darwin turn all the students back into cartoon characters. Superintendent Evil ran off and Banana Joe throw his peels to the floor and he fall down.

All the students, mostly, gather together to see Superintendent Evil's head was now polygon, Gumball ripped the mask, it was Rob along, all students gasp. "Rob?" Gumball shocked. "Who's behind this mask?" Banana Joe ripping Rob. "Oh no, um, sorry is just Rob." "Well let's take him down to punch him." Gumball said, " Yeah, we're taking his butt there!" Darwin said, "No, punching there... never mind." Gumball said. "You fools! I did all of this for the reason. Don't you understand what's going on in Elmore?" Rob said. "You have 2 choices, Live the inquisition what's happening here or listen for what I have to say. It might save your lives, okay good, the reason I am trying to transform you is be..." Tina interrupt Rob's speech but hitting him with her tail. "I think that's quiet enough." Principle Brown said. "Thank you, thank you." Rob said before Tina hits him one more time.

* * *

Later that night at Elmore Junior High, Rob woke up "Ugh, why did they stop me? Transformation is the only chance they have to escape from the other place when this world..." The floor begins to crack and Rob falls down and he grabbed one of the cracks. "Oh no, it started, Aaahh!" He falls down to the void... He knew, this is just the beginning of the end of Elmore.

* * *

**To be continued? **


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning End of Elmore

The next morning, just like any boy would do, Gumball and Darwin are just playing the game call Fortnite on their XBox. They spend a entire year or 6 months for playing that game that Gumball always lose in every match. "Come on, come on, is just me and a stupid player." Gumball freaks out and tried push buttons to shoot the player. "No, no, no, no, no," The player shoots Gumball. "DANG IT!" Gumball cried because he thinks winning a match is the most important achievement goal in his life. "Gumball, life is not about sitting in a couch and eating potato chips playing Fortnite." Darwin comforts Gumball. "Man, if I lost one more match, we should play a different game." Gumball said. "Like Tetris?" Darwin ask a question, "You know Tetris is old and nobody plays that game anymore. Nowadays, people like Minecraft more than Tetris while others move on to Fortnite." Gumball said. "But Minecraft isn't dead right?" Darwin said. "Right. By the way, we grew out of Minecraft because we got tired of hours of nothing but blocks." Gumball said and decided to play Fortnite once again. Nichole comes down stairs to do laundry. "Gumball, I'm so tired of that stupid game you play all day. Have you check your grades lately?" Nichole said. "The school calls me about you're failing your grades, I believe you been addictive to that game so much, it might have affected your performance in school and your mental health. Why you didn't listen to me what I have to say Gumball?" "I tried to win a match to be the best pro player in the world." Gumball said. Nichole got very angry of him. " Look, it's like watching shows all day and cause to have pink eyes and you have a lot of pains." "Who else someone like me who have health issues? oh, I have pink eyes that I am very special." Gumball said. It was Nichole's last straw. She took the Xbox away from Gumball to the attic and force him to play board games like Candy Land. "There, that's better, sorry I sound harass at you. Is just I tried to make it better for your health, sleeping schedule and school grades, playing video games everyday and the rest of your life is not that very good. Also, we're planning to cut screen/electronic devices time to be together as a family." Nichole say and she goes back to do laundry. "At least board games are fun." Darwin said. "I guess I like board games, At least I try to be a pro at Candy Land, rather than sitting my butt playing Fortnite 24/7 everyday." Gumball said. They were playing Candy Land.

* * *

Darwin sawed at a window, that the roads started to fall apart it felt more of a earthquake, but worse. Darwin warns Gumball. "Gumball, come look!" Gumball look at the window and the roads are near collapse. "Oh my gosh, we have to tell mom and dad and Anais." "Gumball, we got to escape the house!" Anais said in panic. They rush to the parent's room. "Mom, dad!" They shout. "Children, what's going on?" Nichole said. "Look at a window!" Gumball scream. Nichole sawed that the roads are falling apart from the neighborhood. "Oh no, we have to leave the house and run for our lives. Richard said. "He's right, we have to leave the house." Nichole said.

As they leave the house, immediately, they start running and saw everyone else were doing. Mister Robinson and his wife grab all their things to the car and starts driving, William, Bobert, Carrie, Alan and Masami are flying away. The Wattersons continued to run "What the heck is going on?" Gumball freaks out and panic. Anais realized "Wait, don't you guys get it? It's something we should've done here, rather than stay cartoon for the rest of our lives. It's something that we would transform ourselves into something different, is..." The road breaks apart and fall into The Void, the entire family scream. They continued to run. "Anais has a point, remember when Rob warn about what's going to happened if we can't transform?" Darwin said. "Wait, Rob did tried to warn us if we can't transform into something else, then Elmore will be disappear and we're all ended up in The Void. That means, Rob was trying to save our lives, but we have to find him, because he is a reason why we would've trust him, without him, we're all be erase by now." Gumball said. As we look at the other roads, they run and the roads crash into pieces. Everyone else join the void either injured or not injured, excepted the twin eggs and , which are both crack their shells. Everyone went panic, including , Tina Rex, Tobias, Marvin, Carmen Sarah, Idaho and Anton.

"Quick, we need to find a place for us to be safe." Nichole said, They continued to run until to the place called Joyful Burger, except Gumball, which he falls down at the log. "Gumball, QUICK!" Gumball tries to get up, but soon a piano falls down to him "Oh crap." The Watterson's went to Joyful Burger, except Darwin who pick up all the wood, strings and keys to find Gumball. "Gumball, Gumball, Gumball" Darwin woke Gumball up. "Thanks Darwin, where is mom, dad and Anais?" "It went away." Darwin said. Joyful Burger now floats in a thin air. "Dang it, is too far. But at least I supposed is now just 2 of us in this situation. We have to find Rob, but how?" Darwin point at Elmore Junior High. "We'll ask for help." "Good idea Darwin, he knew the experience than we are because we're stupid." Gumball said and they walk.

They went to Elmore Junior High, it seems no one was here at the hallway, except Principle Brown, who look very insane and anxious. "What happened to you Principle Brown?" Gumball said. "You need to see Mister Small, because he's the only one who knew what the situation is this." Principle Brown said in whisper. "That's we're going, thanks." Gumball said and they went upstairs, and found 's classroom. Gumball knocks his door, "WHO'S THERE!" Mister Small sounded harshly. "It's me, Gumball." He said. opens his door. "Oh, it's you and Darwin, come inside." Mister Small said and opens a door. Gumball and Darwin enters the room. "So, you wanted to know where you wanna to stop this madness huh?" He said and Gumball and Darwin nod. "We're looking for Rob. He was helping but we accident didn't listen to him." Gumball said. shows a board of pictures and red string meaning he has a theory. "My theory is that Rob has been planned to save Elmore the whole time, he was disguised as Superintendent Evil. What I meant, He knew that if we stay been cartoons, chances are, the world will start fall apart and we would go to the void, meaning we're doom. He figures that turning us as humans is the only way to escape from the other world. You know those machines that you will turn into a cartoon human, and the girl in the glass of water, she turn into a real human. If you go to that machines, you will be a human. Then the world wouldn't collapse in the first place, but you guys didn't listen, you made this disaster, now we have to find Rob and the mysterious figure to stop letting this happened." Mistwer Small said. "But who is a mysterious figure?" Gumball said. "I don't know, but let's get going." Mister Small said.

* * *

As they start walking, the whole Elmore is now falling apart, Gumball knew it was his fault for not listening He should known better than this. He thought about to become human, or risk for being erase and forgotten. It was his mistake for not listen, but he knew in his heart that he is brave and he needs the machine to save Elmore. He really wants to know the mysterious figure too. They walk to the Banana's house for answers. Gumball rings a bell, then Banana Bob answers a door. "Yes." Banana Bob said. "We like to see Banana Joe please?" Said . "Sure. Come right in." They enter the house.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	3. Chapter 2: Barbara's Predictions

**Hey guys, sorry about the errors that every time I do (Mister, doctor) it went automatically disappear. The part where "And his wife pack all their things and drive a car." It was supposed to be Mister Robinson. And with a door open for Gumball and Darwin and show a theory board, it was supposed to be Mister Small. I'll go with Mister/Doctor for now on. **

**Anyways, enjoy chapter 2.**

* * *

Gumball, Darwin and Mister Small enter the living room. Banana Joe was playing The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild because is his favorite game of the series and the only Zelda game he can only beat. "Hi Banana Joe!" Gumball said. "I'm playing Zelda!" Banana Joe said. "Okay?" Gumball said and they walk towards the kitchen. "Hey, we're looking for someone who know where Rob went?" Mister Small said. Banana Bob look confused. "Who's Rob?" "You know, a tall cyclops who used to be Gumball's friend until he look more 3Dish I guess." Mister Small said. "I don't know, you should ask my son, he's more stupid?, crazy? you'll get the picture." Banana Bob said. They went back to the living room, this time Banana Joe stop playing Zelda. "Gumball, I know we been over this about my mom. But follow me, she knows the answer where Rob went." Said Banana Joe. The gang went to her room and she been painting a lot of predicts, as she stated in The Future "But there is no future." She knew that there is no future, meaning no hope for Elmore unless it was taken action. In first painting, Rob push Gumball to the machine, then the next painting shows Gumball as a human, and lastly, it shows Gumball as a human, showing that he's holding a sword, slaying Rob. "What the..." Mister Small put his hand on Gumball's shoulder. "Gumball, I don't think we should look at this right now, is too spoiling. It's just a Easter egg or something." Mister Small said. "Right.." Gumball whisper. Banana Barbara shows up, "Hi, what did you guys want?" She said. "Um, uh, mom, these guys right there, wants to know where Rob went, my dad doesn't know him at all. But first, what you guys want to know about it me?" Barbara said. "We really want to know how did you predict the future." Darwin said. "Hmm, mm, I supposed I have a power ability to paint, but in my dreams, I have a vision that makes me want to paint the balance events between Elmore and The Void. I'll tell you the story where my visions come from and why I paint. Now listen closely, I always wanted to share.

* * *

"It all started when the universe was created, back when you guys were in a seesaw, I was young at the time, I was trying to paint something because I was taking art class at the time and very struggle because I can't think of anything else. But I was day dreaming, that Gumball throws a stake to Tina, you tie a string to her tail, then Carmen threw off the sky, popping Alan, that make Masami cried. Then, Rocky sneeze at Leslie, The wind blows Teri to the bucket, Ocho went to push my son Banana Joe and Banana Joe got to the ground, where Hector slip a banana, and Hector steps the seesaw, and you guys were at Hector's butt. I realize I could predict the future, I paint you and Darwin at Hector's butt. This is where my vision starts. I always no matter I dream or day dream, I knew exactly I predict the future ever since the beginning. And no matter what will happened, I always paint. Nobody knows the future but me because I always have the vision."

* * *

"So that's why the reason I'm behind all of this. And this my friends to this painting, this is going to happened. The painting I made to see Gumball holding a sword to defeat Rob." Banana Barbara said. "But you could change the future?" Gumball said. "I can't. Only when the time says unless it wasn't I excepted." Banana Barbara said. "If you don't have a power to back in time, where is Rob?" Gumball said. "I knew exactly where he is, Rob falls down to The Void, remember that Gumball? But I know where he is and only takes awhile to paint." Banana Barbara said. _3 days later, _Banana Barbara finally finishes painting. "I found it, Rob is now located at Elmore Gas Station. But I warn you, be careful because there's dangerous inanimate objects around, you know like cars, tanks, helicopters, blimps, you'll get the idea. Otherwise, I can't guaranteed you will survived, otherwise, you wouldn't have a chance to find Rob. I'm not the only one who stop this mess, I am trying to help." Banana Barbara said. "Thank you Banana Joe's mom. By the way, you said otherwise twice." Gumball said. "I know." Said Banana Barbara. "Hey Banana Joe, want to go on the epic quest?" Gumball said. "Gumball... You'll go ahead, I rather stay with my parents because I don't want to die. We're counting on you Gumball, good luck. In case this is the end, I always be here for you and my parents. I'll miss you." Banana Joe said. "I'll miss you too buddy." Gumball said and give him a hug. Gumball, Darwin and Mister Small left the Banana's house and Banana Barbara watch them though the window.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Joyful Burger. _Anais was worry about his brothers went missing. "Mom, when Gumball and Darwin be back?" Said Anais. "I hope they're be fine, despite they're troublemakers, they'll will be back to be safe with us for the rest of our lives." Nichole said. Anais throw a tantrum. "NO! I can't waste my time waiting for them, only to find out they're dead, I want to go with them, you and dad stay here and I will find them and be with them. By the way, I'm too young to be independent because I am only 4 years old." Anais went range and opens a door, carefully without breaking a glass to leave Joyful Burger to find Gumball and Darwin. "Gumball, Darwin, I'll come for you." She said. However, Gary Hedges shows up. "Woah, hold up little girl, you can't be alone all by yourself." Gary said. "I was looking for my brothers, did I know you?" Anais said. "Yes, but I'll find your brothers, where your brothers at?" Gary asks a question. "I knew they're must be somewhere, they're going to the gas station. I don't want my brothers died." Anais burst into tears. "Oh, don't cry Anais, I will find your brothers. Wanna have a candy?" Gary said. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, but I guess I'll take it and thanks for helping me." She said. "No problem, but now let's go find your brothers." He said and Anais cheer and hop on Gary's back for piggy back riding.

* * *

While they're heading to the gas station, Gumball seems to be very worry. "Gumball, what's wrong?" Darwin said. "Is that I hope mom, dad and Anais will find fine, they're seem to be worry." Gumball said. "Gumball, once that stupid quest is over, things would go back the way it supposed to be. Besides, we will see them again and be happy again." Darwin said. "At least you're right, I hope they won't died..." Mister Small interrupts Gumball and Darwin, "Gumball, Darwin, I don't think this a safe path, in fact there is no short cut." Mister Small said and Gumball and Darwin gasp.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	4. Chapter 3: Tanks and Planes Day

As Gumball and Darwin gasp, there are tanks are on the left and right and the hill is where Elmore Gas Station is located. "Guys, I don't think this is safe." Gumball said, felt nervous. "Gumball, do you want to find Rob or died?" Mister Small said. "Okay I guess." Gumball said. "Like I said, there's no short cut. But we have to duck though those canon balls. I don't know who's responsible behind this. But we have too, otherwise we wouldn't have the chance to meet Rob anytime soon, this could mean the end of our lives." Mister Small said. "Gumball, be brave, don't be a scary cat." Darwin said. "What type of cliche is this?" Gumball said. They try to crawl and duck while the tanks shoot canon balls. Upon out of the hatch of the tank, Rotten Cupcake is the lead of the tanks. "So you wanna to save your enemy?" Rotten Cupcake said with a giggle. "Well yeah, we're looking for Rob." Gumball said. "You won't, my and my pals are show up to kill you and your little wimps. Julius on other hand, he's taking Rob on hostage." Rotten Cupcake said. "Wait a minute, Julius? What's he hostage Rob?" Gumball confused. "Julius has been hostage Rob because he believe Rob was the 'responsible of this disaster." Meaning that he destroy Elmore, Julius decided to pay back to him for the cause." Rotten Cupcake said. "But that's a lie, Rob didn't ruined Elmore, he was trying to help. You don't understand." Gumball face anger towards Rotten Cupcake. "If you wanna know the truth from Rob, good luck to overkill, by a plane. Mu ha ha ha ha." Rotten Cupcake said and the plane comes out of nowhere, run by Scythe. "Tanks and Planes day is the very dangerous day." Gumball said.

_Meanwhile, _Anais and Gary are walking at the park, now, the sky is television static than a ordinary blue or cloud sky. "I found your brothers!" Gary said. "YES! Thank... you..." Anais said as she look disappointed. All she sawed just a regular blue cat and a gold fish in his bowl, they're nothing like Gumball and Darwin. "Aww, I wonder where my brothers would be here. That cat and fish they're not my brothers." Anais said and burst into tears again. "I really don't know where they're are. Here at the park is my best guess, by the way, they look like they need a home." Gary said. "But hey, wanna go to the ice cream shop to make you better?" "Okay." Anais answer. They went to the ice cream shop. Gary ate a strawberry favor ice cream with a cone, while Anais ate a bowl of banana split. "You know, outside of my brothers, I hope my parents would be okay. Besides I would forget about it this crap to enjoy my promised happy childhood. After that, when I'm grown up, I would marry a prince." Anais said. Marvin walks in and he look at Anais and Gary. "Who's that sweetie pie?" Marvin said. "Um... uh... this is... my granddaughter! I'm just taking her around the town that's all." Gary said as he look nervous "By the way Anais, this is pretending. "Gary whispered. "What's your name honey?" Marvin said. "I'm Anais. My parents is at a business trip, my grandpa is watching over me." Anais said. "Hmm, there's another Anais that looks exactly like you, but anyways, have a good day." Marvin said and went to the line. Anais look at a television with a news channel. "Hello Mike The Microphone Guy here, report the news that Elmore has been destroy by a unknown earthquake that led to the unknown dimension. We don't know how to stop or this is the end of the world. The scientists at the research that they need to create a theory about how to stop the madness." As Mike continues to talk about pointless stuff, Anais spot the tanks shooting, then she sawed Gumball and Darwin. "There they're are, my brothers!" Anais shouted. "Gary, we have to go to the gas station right now!" Anais pulls Gary out of the ice cream shop. "Wait, I can't run fast." Gary said.

_Meanwhile, _Nichole and Richard are still at Joyful Burger. "Our kids are lost now, I'm so worried. But if they came back, they're all be in big trouble this time. But I miss them so freaking much." Nichole said and burst into tears. "Don't worry Nichole, the kids are having fun like all kids." Richard said. "Richard you moron, what if they get hurt or even killed. They can't be supervised without us, we need to support them and get discipline. But I believe I hope they're okay." Nichole said and Nichole and Richard cried together.

**To Be Continued?**


	5. Chapter 4: To War

Back at the path to the near hill of Elmore Gas Station, a plane blends down and turns around with a gun shooter, which it shoots from the sky. Gumball, Darwin and Mister Small, tired to run away from the tanks and the plane. They went to the scrap car. They're look afraid and can't make it to the gas station. "There's no used, we're done, we're doomed." Darwin freaking out. "Darwin calm down, I wish I have a van but I can't find it anywhere. How about you Gumball?... Gumball?" Mister Small said. Gumball turn to Darwin and Mister Small. "Guys, we can't give up. We have to save Elmore. The whole town is in danger and we have to find the way to turn around, and maybe Rob is in hostage. But again, we can't give up. I know I'm not the smartest cat, but at least I do I have a plan, a plan I have a lot of faith to it. Darwin, get into one of the tanks, Mister Small, you'll distract a guard at Elmore Gas Station, and I'll... no guns aren't family-friendly, wait, I'll bring a frying pan and a anvil to kill Rotten Cupcake. This could be the only chance to save Rob from Julius and I realized that Rob knows the answer. I'll see ya'll later." Gumball does a hand salute pose and Darwin and Mister Small hand salute pose back to Gumball. /p

* * *

Darwin went to behind the tanks, he opens a hatch, which was Mowdown, Darwin push him off and controls the tank and shoot Mowdown. He shoots the other tanks and Scythe was about to shoot the tank where Darwin was at but he shoots the plane. Giving Darwin a spit and a wink. Mister Small went to outside of the gas station, which Reaper is the guard of the door. "Hey little fella." Mister Small said and Reaper hiss at him. "Don't you wanna play, Uno?" Mister Small said. 5 minutes later, they're were playing Uno "Have you got a red?" Mister Small said and Reaper choose a red card. "Uno? Dang it, let's try something else for intense." Mister Small said. "Another 5 minutes later, they're were now playing Monopoly for the long period of time. /p

* * *

Gumball walks in to the remaining tank. Rotten Cupcake comes out from the hatch. "So Gumball, do you have any weapons?" Rotten Cupcake said. "Um, in a few minutes... Anyways, tell me, where is Rob and Julius at the gas station? Gumball said. "Okay, don't get too range, They're at the manger's office Julius planned to kill Rob. I already told you this about hostage, anyways, there's no way to save Rob. In fact, if you're arrive early, there's a time before Julius came along, you'd would've to save Rob. But now here, is little too late. You're a stupid cat that doesn't know any better and you have a tiny brain. And now, I'm pretty sure you're lying that you don't have a weapon." Rotten Cupcake said and laughing until she look at Gumball staring. "Uh, Rotten Cupcake?" Gumball said. "What are you looking at?" Rotten Cupcake said. "There's a anvil falling from the sky." Gumball said and Rotten Cupcake scream and gets crush a anvil. Gumball laugh and he said "It's never getting old, ha ha ha ha." Gumball went to the tank. "Thank's for helping me out buddy." Gumball said. "No problem." Darwin said. "What about Mister Small?" Gumball wonder. It turns out Gumball still has a frying pan, gives Gumball and Darwin a idea. Mister Small and Reaper are still playing Monopoly, then Gumball behind Reaper and smack Reaper with a frying pan and threw to the sky. "Hey, what's... oh! Sorry." Mister Small said. "Okay, that's pretty much yet, except Julius hostage Rob. Let's keep moving forward." Gumball said.

* * *

Gumball, Darwin and Mister Small arrive at the gas station, everything is dark. It's now completely ruined. "Sure we had a lot of good memories of this place Darwin." Gumball said. "Me too Gumball." Darwin said. Darwin look around the store, he went to freezer aisle and he wipe the fog out and sawed Rob, but being froze in the freezer. Gumball, I found him. But don't excepted too much." Darwin said. Gumball came in but he look disappointed. In fact, there's a locker but Darwin can't open it. "Then we have to find a key." Gumball said then they hear a strange voice. "Who's got a key? Guess a password." "Gumball you suck." Darwin said. "Darwin." Gumball said. "Wrong, you incorrect my password, now is time to reveal myself to beat me to get the keys." The mysterious figure falls down but stand perfectly, and he takes off the hood, it's actually Julius but he had a eye patch on his left eye and wearing a dark, vampire outfit. "Julius, I knew it." Gumball said. "That's right, I am the one who hostage Rob for ruined Elmore, now he's asleep being froze until one 'hero' shows up to save this horrendous beast. Now this is all the pay back, all the pay back, one is for Rob, one is for YOU Gumball. Now let's have the battle!" Julius and Gumball begin to fight and he beats Gumball most of the time. Gumball tried to hit him but miss because he's not good at wrestle or karate martial arts. Gumball tried his hardest but he kept falling down. Mister Small sawed a match and a coal. "Gumball catch this!" Mister Small throws items to Gumball as he slip down, he correctly used the match and used a elastic string as a bow and correctly target towards Julius' string on his head. Oh crap, I'm definitely going to die." Julius said. Gumball grab the keys and Darwin threw Julius out of the store. Then Julius explodes himself.

* * *

Gumball unlock the lock, and he pulls Rob out of the freezer. Mister Small start a camp fire inside of gas station to get Rob warm. Rob eventually woke up from horrible time being in The Void. "Wh... what's going on?" Rob confused. "I remember anything, but I feel so cold." "Rob, we save your life." Gumball said. "Oh I know what's going on, you idiots! I tried to warn everybody but you guys didn't listen, now is all completely ruined, Elmore is dead and there's nothing I can do. I'm done. So long." Rob said and felt anger and about to leave. "No wait, we need your help Rob." Gumball said and Rob turn to Gumball. "You really mean it?" "Yes, we're serious, we need you to save Elmore." Gumball said. Rob went back to the camp fire. "So let me get this straight, you wanted me to save Elmore, my promised plan would work out but you guys ruined, now you wanted me to try again and do it better than I ever imagine.?" The trio nodded. "I'm in then. Sorry I made mistakes, the truth is, I try to save ya'll lives to be transformation to become humans, so Elmore wouldn't be a mess, but now, the Elmore we knew had been crumbled. I should've warn everyone in the first place, but it's too late to change." Rob said and he felt look down. "Don't worry Rob, is never too late to change before it's too late." Gumball said.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	6. Chapter 5: Rob's Origins

**Hey guy, I'm really wanted to give this chapter, more of a flash back rather than back to the present.**  
**It explains how Gumball and Rob first met (Or at least my imagination of Gumball and Rob first met.)**  
**Anyways enjoy this chapter **

* * *

_5 years ago,_ Rob was just 7 years old when he move to Elmore with his parents. At the time, Rob was just a shy and lonely boy, many students make fun of him because he had one eye. The only friend he had was his teddy bear, with one eye. He really stay close with that teddy bear because he's special just the way he is and he love that teddy bear that there's nobody who wants to play with him but his teddy bear.

* * *

"Son," His father said. "This is the first day of your new school. Go make some friends or you'll be lonely." "But daddy, those people at my old school are mean people and they make fun of me." Rob said. "I had one friend, that is my teddy bear." "Sigh, Rob, teddy bears are just toys, making real friends is about playing and hang out. You'll get over soon." His mother said. "Well. we're here. Have a good day son." His father said. Rob got out of the car. He was crying leaving his teddy bear behind as his parents leave. He arrive at Elmore Elementary School.

* * *

At recess. Rob was sitting alone, while other children play on the playground, playing games and hang out. Gumball and Darwin were playing Battlefield, Gumball spot the young, miserable Rob. "Darwin, who's is that?" Gumball said. "I don't know, he looks so cool." Darwin said. They walk to Rob. "Hello, my name is Gumball, how do you do?" Gumball said. "I'm Rob, nobody likes me." Rob said. "Wanna play a game with me?" Gumball said. "No, just go away, I don't need someone." Rob said. "Okay? We'll catch up." Gumball said. Rob continued to cry.

* * *

The next day. Rob was still sitting as he was yesterday, suddenly a group of bullies show up. "What you do want? Go away, I don't need someone." Rob said. "Well, because you have one eye, we're going to beat you up." One of the bullies said. Then out of nowhere, Gumball show up. "HEY! Leave Rob alone, if you bullied him, I'll tell the teacher." Gumball said. The bullies chase Gumball until he reach a door and close. He went to the teacher. "Those bullies are bully Rob." Gumball said. The teacher went outside "HEY! Come over here, if you threat a little student with one eye once again, you'll all go the detention, understood?" The teacher said. The bullies nodded and left. "Thank you Gumball, you're so brave to do what's right." The teacher said. "Gumball, you save my life. But I still don't know how to make friends." Rob said. "Just be yourself." Gumball said and give Rob a hug.

* * *

After that day, Gumball, Darwin and Rob had become good friends. Eventually, after he get to know Gumball and Darwin, Rob begin stop talking and playing his teddy bear, the only time he used his teddy bear when he goes to sleep. Rob change during that time, he became outgoing, more friendly and kind towards his fellow classmates, he helps them of dealing bullies and working on projects during the science fair or spelling bee. He makes new friends which he usually hangs out with. By the time he reach 9 years old, he outgrow his teddy bear as he grew more interest to older boy demographic like video games and sports. He decided to get rid of his teddy bear because he's getting older. He decided to ride his bike and invites Gumball at the hill near the ocean.

* * *

Gumball rode his bike to the hill, where Rob was sitting at with his old teddy bear. Gumball sit besides him, watching the sunset. "Hey Rob how's it going?" Gumball said. "Gumball, this is truly important. You know I have that teddy bear since I was born, but now it's time to move on. I'm growing up and I don't need that teddy bear anymore. After 9 years, we were good friends, but now, I had to get rid of it because my parents think it's too babyish to still have that teddy bear even when I turn 13 years old. I don't know what will happened to the future. But it's time to move on where I like different things instead playing a same toy over and over again. Gumball will you do the honor?" Rob said. "Of course." Gumball said. Rob stands up "Goodbye teddy bear." Rob close his eyes and a small tear coming out of his eye, Gumball threw the teddy bear to the ocean. "Don't worry Rob, I always be here until the very end." Gumball pat Rob's back. "Thank you Gumball." Rob said.

* * *

Gumball still hangs out with Rob, however, as Gumball begins Elmore Junior High, they stop talking each other. However, they're still friends. For example, they met while they have to find a direct to video feature film, A Pony's Tail. They forgot his name because they haven't talk to Rob in the very long time since Gumball went to Elmore Junior High. But Darwin push Rob to the manhole. Later, as the citizens raid and brakes in the Watterson's house, Rob blames Darwin for this. However, he went to The Void, most likely he had no purpose in life outside of being a minor character. He was depressed that he wish to be a important character or what to be involved the character's situations. Like I mentioned in the beginning of the story, Rob tried to find a way out, Gumball, Darwin and Mister Small are just looking for Molly. He grabbed the handles, but his body disfigure as soon as he got out of the portal. He forgot all of memories, and he felt more of nobody. He fell betray by Gumball and Darwin who has more love than he was. This is where Rob became a arch-nemesis to Gumball. He wished to be loved by anyone who cared about Rob, even for unknown reason, his parents move away because they believe their son was dead. He wish to have a second chance to be loved again and having a new family to replace a old family. But it was too late for him.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	7. Chapter 6: Transformation

_Back to the present. _"It's never too late to change before it's too late." Gumball said. "Yeah right." Rob said. "So tell me Rob, why did you disguise as Superintendent Evil to get us attention to warn what's going on?" Mister Small said. "So you wanna tell me anything huh? I'm telling the suspicious reason why I'm doing this." Rob said.

* * *

"So, I'm went back to The Void after Banana Barbara erase me. I was sitting here, I knew something is going to be bad Like what if you guys stay the same as, you guys always do with cartoon actions and crap. But how did I know this? You see, the inquisition starts when a fellow Elmore student, out of nowhere, went to The Void, I shock, I fear 'what if anyone at the school falls down to the other place where they're forgotten for the long time? I realize, everyone would in Elmore will soon follow other place. I create a lot of theories, none of them work. But I figure, what if they turn into humans so it might save their lives, they have to take a big risk but they have too in order to survive from the other place because Elmore and the world wouldn't lasted forever, everyone, in the population in Elmore are trapped, they're trapped staying in cartoon bodies forever. What I decided to do is, I create a costume, which I called Superintendent Evil, I went back to Elmore, as Superintendent Evil, to make big changes for everyone one of the students, including you two, Gumball and Darwin. I create the machines too to transform into cartoon humans, and hopefully eventually REAL humans. But my plan failed miserable because you idiots turn some of them back into cartoon themselves. I try to run, but that Banana Joe threw his peel, I slip down. You already know my identity, but I tried to warn, but you guys didn't listen. That night I went back to The Void."

* * *

"Now you know what's going on in Elmore because you didn't turn into the humans to save your lives from getting risk. I wish I could back in time if I have a remote." Rob said and felt down. Gumball had a light bulb on in his head. "Wait a minute, don't you mean a powerful remote to go back in time?" Gumball said "That's it, you and me will go to that red van, there's a possibly that could back in time, Gumball, you're my experiment to be... a dummy to be turn into a human. Darwin and Mister Small, build the machines that might turn Gumball into a human. There's no time to waste. Follow me Gumball." As soon as they're about to leave, Anais and Gary arrive. "Anais!" Gumball said overjoy. "Gumball!" Anais said and give him a hug. "How did you found us?" Gumball in emotional mood. "Gary." Anais said. "Oh I know who it is." Gumball said. "It's been a pleasure, but since you found your brothers, I must go now." Gary said. "Wait Gary, Don't you wanted to stay with us?" Anais said. "I would, but it's time for me to move on, it's been a wild adventure, but I must go now. Take care of yourself and your brothers." Gary left the gas station and falls down to the television static spiral "I'll miss you Gary." Anais said. "At least you're staying with me and Darwin. "Mister Small said. "Okay." Anais said.

* * *

Rob and Gumball went out of the gas station and they're started running to find a red van. They look everywhere and haven't find one because there's already. They're search for the couple of hours, nothing has been found. They sit down at the bench, felt they're losing hope. "Gumball, I'm tired of running, I need a brake." Rob said in panting. "At least we're still hoping to find that stupid remote that we'll look for. So patient." Gumball said. "Gumball?" Rob said. "Yeah?" Gumball said. "You know, in case we still lost hope, I wish we're friends again before I've been neglect for being a minor character and sent here in this stupid place, which absolutely nothing to do here but being forgotten for years, or even for the rest of the eternity in the existence, either the Earth, Solar System, Universe or Time. Like the good old times?" Rob said. "Like the good old times." Gumball said. "I like I miss the old you, the old you used to be kind and outgoing." Soon, Rob pointed out the red van. "There it is, now this is our chance!" Rob said. They jump together and they went to the van. "We need that powerful remote!" Rob said. "That cost..." The mysterious creature said but Rob pulls out of his money "Shut up and take my money!" Rob said and threw his money to him. "Hey that's rude!" Gumball said. "Oh, uh, sorry Gumball." Rob said. The mysterious figure give Rob a new remote. "Yes, now it's go back in time before that stupid Tina RUINED my speech." Rob said and they're sent back in time, way earlier before the disaster happened.

* * *

They're back at Elmore Junior High, Gumball throw a stake and Tina ran off. "Nice work Gumball." Rob said. "Thank you." Gumball said. They went to the room, the same room that turn the characters into humans. "You see this Gumball, that's my plan, it would've worked in the first place. I need those machines that I can transform you into a human, again, you're my experiment." Rob said. They're behind the students where Rob does the speech. "The reason I'm trying to transform you is because I figure out in my theory that everyone of you is still being cartoon bodies, that cause everyone is heading to the other place. This world will be crumbling down. I try to transform you into '_humans.'" _Rob said and everyone gasp. "I mean turning into a cartoon human, and eventually evolve into _'real humans.'" _"So let me get this straight, you _were_ trying to be a hero because we're all trapped in cartoons in any animation medium like traditional, flash." Darwin said but Gumball interrupts "Flash will died in 2020." Gumball said. "I know Gumball, um, oh yeah, stop motion clay, computer generated image?" Darwin said. "That's right, but like I said and I will say again, repeatedly, if you guys stay in cartoon bodies, you'll all go to the other place, I meant '_The Void.' _So what exactly what I'm going to do is, stop doing cartoon behavior and go to the machines, and act normal like the rest of the humans. if you guys act normally, you'll all soon to become real humans. Does that make any sense?" Rob said. "Wow, I didn't realized this happened soon. Guys, we have to turn into humans before..." Gumball said before Tina comes back and hit Rob. "I think that's quite enough." Principle Brown said. "Thank you, thank you..." Rob said before Tina hits him one more time. "Tina, you ruined that incredible speech!" Darwin said in range. "Rob tried to be a hero this time and he'll save us from going to The Void." Darwin said. "I think that past change, but I think they're in the right track I guess." Rob said. "So what now?" Gumball said. "We're going back to the present, I believe Mister Small finished building the machine for you." Rob said and push the button forward.

* * *

They went back to the present and went to the gas station. Mister Small finish the machine as Rob promised Gumball. But there is something missing. But Darwin hit a bat to the pretty girl from the street and tied with wires. Rob and Gumball look at the machine and Darwin and Anais are staying in the line. "Now Gumball, all I have to do is stand there, I put a headset and you're set to go." Rob said and he push Gumball to the seat and Mister Small puts a headset on the top of Gumball's head. "Are you ready Gumball? You're no longer to be a cat, I have no choice but turn you into a human, you'll never go back to be a cat." Rob said. "Okay, goodbye old me!" Gumball said and Rob pulls a leaver and Gumball was being electric. "Gumball?" Both Darwin and Anais said. "Guys, I don't feel so good." Gumball said. "I think you should look at yourself now. Mister Small said and Gumball grabs a mirror, leaving in the cliff hanger.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry but I aware of that the continuity error in the past chapter that Rob doesn't have a mother, but this is my imagination imagine that Rob really does have a mother. Anyways, the next chapter will surprise you. See ya'll later in chapter 7. **


	8. Chapter 7: Human Gumball

As soon as Gumball look at the mirror, he's now a human, with blue hair resembles himself when he was a cat. But overall, he wear the same clothes, one exception that he's wearing red sneakers, rather bare foot when he was a cat. "Wow, I look different than last time." Gumball said. "That's because you're a human now, Gumball. Whatever you do, don't use cartoon behavior, I'm trying to save your life." Rob said, Gumball nodded. "Darwin, you're next." Gumball stands up and walk, Darwin sits down the electric chair, puts on the headset and Rob pulls the leaver, Darwin turn into a human. His skin is now dark, his hood is orange, as well as his hair is orange. The only thing he wears is his green sneakers he always used since Gumball give to him when he's possibly 2 years old. "I'm not a fish anymore, but I look very cool." Darwin said with impress look. Anais was next, she sits to the electric chair, puts on the headset just like her brothers, and Rob pulls the leaver, Anais turn into a human, she had pink hair, 2 pony tails resembles her ears, but the rest her clothing is the same as last time. "So you're all set, except Mister Small. I forgot about you, come over the chair." Just like the Watterson children, Mister Small sits in the chair, turn into a human, he does the same as he was in The Inquisition before he turns back into a cartoon. "How I look?" Mister Small said. "You're okay for now." Rob said. "Anyways, since everyone of you are now humans, we're going to the portal." "Wait a minute, what portal?" Gumball said. Rob look at Gumball, "To the downward spiral..." Rob said.

* * *

The group went to the edge of the outside of Elmore Gas Station. "On the count of 3, we're going together to the downward spiral. 3...2...1!" Rob shouted and all 5 jump to the downward spiral, is nothing but the television static. but they continued to go down.

* * *

They're arrive at the unknown place. Gumball woke up and stands up, as others does too. "Where are we?" Gumball said. The portal is nothing but dark now. "I don't even know, but let's keep moving forward." Rob said. The loud echo was heard "So... you wanted to save your home world from going to be forgotten?" Said the mysterious figure. "Yes.. but.." Gumball said. "Follow me." Said the mysterious figure. The group went to his office. "I know everyone of you. You're humans, not technically but good enough, but Rob. The end of Elmore is nearly coming to the end, almost none of them of humans yet. It's too late!" The mysterious figure said. "But I tired anything, I tried to do what's best for them." Rob said. "Well, the only way to save Elmore is to defeat me!" The mysterious figure said and got his hood off, it's a human with gray-pale skin, wearing a dark robe, and he's bald, similar to Superintendent Evil. "Now come to the pit..." He said. "What's your name?" Gumball said. "my name is Lord Darkness Void, but my nickname is Dark, everybody calls me." Dark said. The group went to the pit. "This is the battle filed where we're doing sudden deaths there." Dark said. They continued to walk to the magic ball, of watching Elmore collapse to The Void. "It's nearly complete..." Dark said. "Wait a minute, you're a reason why you try to kill Elmore?" Rob range. "Because I am the one who tried to turn Elmore into a reality, now sit beside that I turn your Nemesis into a real human." Dark said. "No! I'm trying to be good terms with Gumball, like working out and crap." Rob whine. "Don't you mean, _Zachary?" _Dark said. Gumball gasp. "My real name is Zachary, but everybody calls me Gumball for a odd reason." Gumball said. "Rob, you're failing to save the citizens of Elmore, now, I turn Zachary into a real human." Dark said. "Please NO!" Rob said. Dark had electrical powers that he transform Gumball into a real, live action human being. "Where am I?" Gumball said. "Gumball... you're officially a human now." Anais said. "What a WHAT?!" Gumball freak out. "Now, I set you a bedroom for resting, tomorrow is the big day." Dark said. Gumball is at the top of the bunk bed, Rob is at the bottom, Darwin and Anais are at the other bunk bed and Mister Small... is at the sleeping bag. "I can't believe this is my fault, I screw everything up." Rob said. "Don't worry, you made a big mistake, just learn your mistake and try better next time." Gumball said. "Next time? What do you mean? There's no future, I don't had a bright future, you don't have the future. Elmore will be dead by tomorrow and nothing would do this for the better. We're running out of time, and there's no way I can't stop this. God, I just wanted to rest." Rob said. "I wish I'll go to Carla's Island to be relax and peace where there's no human activities like deforestation, palm oil, plastics in the oceans where birds and fish can be killed by them." Mister Small said. Rob went frustrated "Shut up Mister Small, oh um, uh, sorry Gumball." Rob said. "Guys, we don't need to argue about Carla's Island." Gumball said. "Oh sorry Gumball again." Rob said. "I miss my parents and friends, I just wanted to go home and do fun stuff together like always." Gumball said and started to cry. Rob went to the top of the bunk bed to comfort Gumball. "Don't worry Gumball, in case I died, I always be here for you. We have bad times, but at the same time, good memories together. When you're depressed, I will cheer you up and laugh about crazy stuff we like." Rob said and continues to pat Gumball's back. Eventually, Rob went back to the bottom and all 5 went to sleep for tomorrow's battle.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	9. Chapter 8: The Death Match

The very next day, Gumball woke up and he and his friends went to the lobby.

"Gumball?" Rob said. "Who's going to be your... enemy in this stupid fight?" Gumball look at Rob. "I don't know, if they choose you, I had no choice but sacrifice on you to the point you're not the reason behind the end of Elmore." Gumball said.

p style="text-align: left;""If that's the case, I'm saving your life, I had to defend myself to the judge and Dark Lord. In fact, I would save Elmore and i can't hurt you. Is something I never done, or you should've done if you rescue me instead of Molly.

"Mister Small came to Gumball. "Gumball, is time." Mister Small said.

* * *

Gumball and his friends enter the match, they stand here for few minutes until the announcer to make a announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the Death Match! The judge would be to create the decision to who won the battle. Our first conduct, Zachary Christopher Watterson!" The audience booed at Gumball. "And our second conduct, the famous political senator, Lord Darkness of The Void!" Everyone cheered at Dark Lord. Dark Lord came to the battle stage.

"I should've be the first conduct, not Gumball here." Rob said in anger. "Why is that Rob?" Gumball confused. "Rob, you're not the conduct, is only two conducts and not more than two." The judge said. Rob screams "This is not fair! I would be the one who sacrifice here." Rob said.

"Let the battle begin." The judge said and the bell rings. Gumball tried to run because he had no powers, to make matters worse, he's not in form of a cartoon character anymore because he's a real human being. "Help!" Gumball said as he run away from the power weapons of Dark Lord's. "You'll likely died." Dark Lord said and continued used his fire lasers.

Rob used the remote to pause Dark Lord. Rob steps in. "You guys have to stop it right now!" Rob said. "Why everything stop? Why Dark Lord isn't any moving at all?!" The judge said. "You're the freaking reason behind the Elmore Apocalypse. And you just wanted to destroy Elmore because of being a cartoon and behaviors and actions." Rob said "Yes we are." The judge said. "I tried to help the citizens to be real humans, but they won't believe to me for what I had to say before THIS happens. But I believe they would understand what's going on.

Rob look at the now real humans of Mister Small, Darwin and Anais. "Now, I am defending my_ former nemesis_ to become my friend again. And i am trying to be a hero to save Elmore." Rob said and walk towards Dark Lord. "And now, I show you the true identity behind the cloak!" Rob pulls the cloak, is reveal that Dark Lord is actually a human but with gray pale skin and a scar on the left eye.

Everyone gasp. Rob UN-pause the button. "How did you know my identity?" Dark Lord said. "You're the one behind this!, This is you fault for this. You see, you're are a bunch of morons! You'll all guilty for destroying Elmore as a whole. I DID NOT DO IT! It was you! I am defending for my pal Gumball here to see what all you're done. And the Elmore we're known and love has coming to the end."

"Rob, we forgot about the weapons." Gumball said. "DANG IT!" Rob said. "At least I have one." Gumball said and showing him a sword. "Where did you get that sword?" Rob said. "I stole it while we were in the lobby." Gumball said. "I mean, don't steal it again. But let me get that sword." Rob said.

"You see, I am swear, I will kill this monster before..." Rob said then the floor started to crack "Not again." Rob whispered and then the floor broke down and all 3 went down.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	10. Chapter 9: Rob's Death

Gumball, Rob and Dark Lord are now in the crystal ground and the sky is still televised static but dark now.

"Come here you stupid human!" Dark Lord said. 'Oh no you can't!" Rob said and Gumball was behind Rob.

"If you were going to kill my friend, I have a weapon!" Rob said and showing the sword.

"Oh god, you're defending your friend. I have powers to kill you, Rob!" Dark Lord said.

"Your days, ARE OVER!" Rob said and stabs Dark Lord and he falls down to his eventual fate.

the vision ball appears that was in Dark Lord's cloak before he died.

Rob sits down on the edge of the crystal and watch Elmore disappeared forever.

"Oh no..." Gumball said. "Elmore was gone..." Gumball then burst into tears, Rob look at Gumball and walks in to comfort him.

"Gumball, there is no option, Elmore was gone and I know that. However, I have no choice but I'll die for you." Rob said.

"Rob, how..." Rob puts in Gumball's mouth. "I'm sorry, is just this world is not good enough for me. I felt of a nobody, nobody loves me. And I should've not existed at all or a reason why I existed in the first place. " Rob said a single tear was drop.

"Rob, the reason why you're here in the first place because I am your friend, you're were a fun-loving outgoing guy, that's what the old Rob I used to know. You're awesome and cool and I saved your life from the bullies." Gumball said. "I saved your life from Dark Lord." Rob said.

"I don't know what will happened to me in the future or happens next. My time was running out and I don't know what to do anymore." Rob said.

"Then what's your purpose in life?" Gumball said and make Rob realized. "My purpose is to be your friend, Gumball. I feel left out about nothing to be important, I always wanted to be important friend... But I wasn't good enough and leaves me to be nothing." Rob said. "I wish you'll be yourself." Gumball said.

"That's not point of trying to say. The point is I wanted to play a role that I impact your life and your friends. But it was too late. There's nothing I can do, but sitting here doing nothing." Rob said.

"So what now?" Gumball said. "I have no choice but to die. Just to save you and Elmore. By the way, it will go back to the way it was before. Here hold my sword." Rob said and brings a sword to Gumball.

Gumball then holds a sword. "Any last words?" Gumball said. "When you take care for me, I'll take care for you. That's what friends supposed to be, i'll always be here for you." Rob said. "Okay then..." Gumball said and slays Rob and his pixels wind blowing away and Rob... disappeared.

* * *

Gumball then went back to where the match was held.

"Very well then." The judge said. "Rob slays Lord Darkness of the Void and you sacrifice Rob in the attempted to save the cartoon world. You won the match. Now I shall given you a title, _Zachary of the Void._"

"How about a better name, Gumball of the Void." Gumball said. "If that's what you want." The Judge said. Gumball bows down to his knees and close his eyes. The Judge puts a cape on Gumball's shoulder and back and a sword on his head. "Ladies and Gentlemen, ever since Lord Darkness of the Void died, our new politic leader will be, I shall announce, _Gumball of the Void_." Everyone repeat 'Long Live The Lord' to Gumball. "Now what you want?" The judge said.

"I wanted to restored Elmore and turn all my citizens into humans for as long as I alive." Gumball said. "Very well." The Judge said and turn everything back the way Elmore used to be peace and Harmony.


	11. Chapter 10: Remembering Rob

Elmore was restructure and everything went back to normal.

Mister Small, Gumball, Darwin and Anais and everyone went back to Elmore.

Gumball, Darwin and Anais went to Joyful Burger to reunited with their parents.

Although, because they all went lost, they're all grounded for 9 months.

Gumball tried to preform grades again and went back to in the good shape.

Gumball and Darwin went to the 8th grade for their second year in Elmore Junior High.

Everyone on the first day of 8th grade were cheering for Gumball for saving Elmore.

* * *

6 years later, Gumball was now 18 years old and he's change a lot.

He's soon ready to go to college this fall and to studied and one day be a lawyer.

He drove his car to the hill that he remembers that Rob tells him to throw his teddy bear in the ocean.

He climbed down to the sand and the wave wash the ocean waters and found, the now soak but moldy teddy bear that once owned by Rob.

Gumball sawed a bottle and he rush and grabs the bottle.

He opened a bottle with a letter, written by Rob.

_Gumball, thank you for being my friend. I want to be more than forgotten and that's where my wish came true. But in the strange way... In case my life ends, I would love to have my teddy bear to remember me. While I absence for senior graduation or other milestones, I always be here for you. But I must move on to pursue my pastures that I have to find my identity. Thanks for the adventure and go on the new one.- Rob."_

Gumball puts back in the bottle and brings a teddy bear to the car.

He rename the teddy bear, Rob. To remember him and his time with him.

Gumball watch the sunset and wonder what's next for him silently.

After the crazy journey ends, his life has never be the same again

after The Judge gives him the title, _Gumball of the Void._

* * *

**The End**


	12. Post-Gumball of the Void

**Hey everyone, Abbimation here!**

**5 months ago, at least, I begin writing a parody of Francis of the Filth, that was before graduation, and it was fun writing this. But I'm not sure when how aged the FanFiction really is, if the crew behind The Amazing World of Gumball, decided to have season 7 or a length film, because I knew there's a spin-off called Darwin's Yearbook, which is coming soon. **

**But I might wonder that FanFiction would be outdated or hasn't aged very well. I don't know when I return creating any future FanFictions, like I had several ideas, the one that Larry was a biological father to Rob but they never met each other, the one where Rachel came back from college, I'm assuming, where she finds out that Darwin cheats on her because he likes Carrie and Carrie is Darwin's girlfriend. And the one where Rob has a journey to the afterlife after Gumball slays Rob in Gumball of the Void. **

**Like, something like a trilogy like before and after the events of Gumball of the Void. A prequel being Larry meets Rob's mother and how he got so ashamed that he left his girlfriend being pregnant with Rob. And the sequel where Rob must find a purpose in the afterlife, or what happens next to him. **

**But, I am focus on one of my beloved passions, art. As, I am improving in art, but like anyone else, anyone that once enjoy making these, grew out of and move on doing other things. That's pretty much the same for me. I wanted to create my own original stories. **

**I am sorry for those who love the story as much as I do, but I just keep moving forward in my life. I understand that The Amazing World of Gumball is over, but I showed my respects to the series I love and one of my favorite animated series of all time.**

**I'll continued to keep the series' legacy alive and I need to keep moving forward with my life.**

**So long everyone!**


End file.
